


but in our chaos there is calculation

by radicalvodkaaunt



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Facials, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, PWP, Swearing, thanks izaya for making me realise my kink, this is probably the dirtiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalvodkaaunt/pseuds/radicalvodkaaunt
Summary: ' “You’re beginning to piss me off, Shizu-chan. Where’s all your fight run off to?” But Izaya doesn’t let Shizuo respond, as it is then that Izaya swoops down, pressing his lips to Shizuo’s.'Izaya always knew Shizuo was a monster.And then he started having second thoughts.





	but in our chaos there is calculation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Glory and Gore by Lorde. 
> 
> Please enjoy the most sinful thing I have ever written.

 Izaya caught sight of him from a mile away. In fact, he didn’t exactly spot him, so much as know every move he makes, and be able to calculate that he would be in this exact park at this exact moment. Most likely smoking a cigarette.

Izaya’s calculations were never wrong.

Where he could understand human habit, something that filtered down even to Shizuo, apparently, he could never understand Shizuo’s reactions in the way he could any other persons. He was an anomaly in Izaya’s carefully planned and experimented human world. Everyone reacted the same to every situation he had thrown a poor test subjects way. Shizuo didn’t do this however, his brain cells didn’t connect properly, Izaya was sure of that. He’d love for Shinra to strap Shizuo down and finally find out simply what was wrong with him, but it was impossible to hold Shizuo down, probably even when brain surgery is being performed on him.

So Izaya drew up fake charts and came up with fake explanations, but nowhere did everything quite link together. It pissed him off.

Izaya was pissed now. Why couldn’t Shizuo just be like all his other humans? Why couldn’t he just kill Shizuo to remove such an abhorrent stain on the rest of humanity? And why hadn’t a vending machine been thrown at him yet?

Izaya approached Shizuo stealthily, one hand stuffed into his pocket, which had a firm grip on a single flip knife. And Shizuo didn’t even turn around.

The sharp glare of the sun being swallowed up was reflecting off the water of the fountain and Shizuo’s unnaturally blond hair. As Izaya approaches, he can see the deep brown of roots showing, and he flicked his knife open in his pocket as he taps Shizuo on one shoulder and glides to the other side, so Shizuo has to turn a full circle in order to meet Izaya’s eyes. The way they widened in shock and then narrowed in anger in a matter of seconds was almost comical. That would be, if Shizuo had a sense of humour.

“Your roots are beginning to appear Shizu-chan,” Izaya grinned, swaying on his toes minutely as he spoke, in case he had to leap away at any moment, “You growing it out, or gonna keep bleaching your hair like an angsty teenager?”

Izaya heard Shizuo grunt in means of a response, resorting to breathing in his cigarette instead of breathing out words. Izaya felt it strange he had not had to dodge a single attack so far.

He slackened his grip, only slightly, on his knife.

It takes a couple of seconds for Shizuo to reply, in which Shizuo blows the smoke so it wavers in front of Izaya’s face. Izaya coughed waving a hand in front of his face, waiting for Shizuo to finally respond. Of course, he’s disappointed when he does as much, for Shizuo never has anything interesting to say. “What are you doing here, Izaya-kun?” Izaya saw the way Shizuo’s shoulders tensed simply by mentioning his name, as if acknowledging his presence was painful. It made Izaya smile.

“Oh, you know,” Izaya responds, taking a staggering step forwards, just to push Shizuo’s boundaries even further, just to get him to react, “Just passing through. Ikebukuro really is beautiful at this time of day.”

Izaya could see the way Shizuo bristles, especially as he takes one last step into Shizuo’s shadow spread-eagled across the dirt path. Izaya could see the way his eyebrow furrows, and his legs twitch just slightly, so delicately that only Izaya would notice such a thing. It makes him happy, knowing he knows things about this monster that no one, not even Shizuo perhaps, knows. It gives him the confidence to push everything a little bit further, to force Shizuo to react in the manic fashion he usually does. For that was the aim of every interaction, and so far, Izaya was not achieving his aims.

That just would not do.

So, Izaya took the opportunity whilst Shizuo continued to glare with pure venom in eyes to the ground around Izaya’s feet. His line of version never quite hits Izaya’s shoes however, no matter how much he shuffles forwards. As if Shizuo’s was denying Izaya’s entire existence in that moment. Well, Izaya cannot be having that either.

“Hey, Shizu-chan,” Izaya grinned, his voice giddy at the plan he had devised. He slipped his fingers under Shizuo’s chin, gripped his thumb and guided Shizuo’s head upwards, so he was no longer giving the ground such a disrespectful look of spite. It shocked Izaya to an extent how malleable Shizuo was in his hands, and how soft his skin too. How it felt almost too human. “You should enjoy the view, whilst it lasts.”

Shizuo huffs in response, and despite everything, he continues to not move. It was like he was exhausted all so suddenly, no longer able to feel his usual rage. Had Izaya worn him out that much? Was Shizuo simply sick of fighting him, had had enough of their rivalry. And if so, what was Izaya about to lose?

This situation was so alien to him, something he had never calculated once. So, it was only natural that Izaya try to regain control, for only through that control could he retain the knowledge that he knows the inner workings of Shizuo. And he’d keep that safety net of his in anyway possible.

Izaya leered into Shizuo’s personal space, so they were nose to nose. But this was nothing unusual, their fights had often led to them standing off, foreheads crushing together. The only difference is that this time, Shizuo’s brown eyes waver, displaying shock instead of anger. Which still, simply made little sense in Izaya’s graphs and charts, but was something he had to log for later analysis instead.

Izaya smirked at Shizuo’s expression, nonetheless, “You’re beginning to piss me off, Shizu-chan. Where’s all your fight run off to?” But Izaya doesn’t let Shizuo respond, as it is then that Izaya swoops down, pressing his lips to Shizuo’s.

It was only delicate, perhaps a little softer than Izaya had intended. Despite that, he was quick to protrude his tongue, and lick across Shizuo’s lips until their wet in his saliva, and that’s when Shizuo’s parts his mouth, just slightly. But it’s enough for Izaya to feel Shizuo’s teeth, very much human, under his tongue. It’s enough for him to draw Shizuo’s tongue between his own teeth, to feel way his jaw moves between his fingers in order to push a little deeper. It’s enough for Izaya.

So, without any warning of course, he clamps his teeth down on Shizuo’s tongue, causing him to gasp in shock just as much as pain, and he quickly retracts, head banging against the back of the bench which he had been sliding down.

And then, he was finally glaring at Izaya.

And Izaya drank in the sight. Shizuo, with a dusting of red tainting his cheeks, chest rising and falling with obvious rapidity, and his legs parted to accommodate for Izaya moving between them. But it was the glare that was so enticing, proving that Izaya will always know a way to make Shizuo’s blood boil.

He leapt backwards before Shizuo could cause him much greater pain than a few teeth marks in his tongue.

“What the fuck, flea!” Shizuo growled, his hand gripping around the bench’s arm rest, so it was distorting under his fingers, “What was that?”

Izaya shrugged, bringing his knife out into the open, simply out of habit at seeing Shizuo’s rage return, and he twirls it between his fingers absentmindedly, “Just trying out something new, hope you don’t mind,” Izaya replies, his voice deadly smooth in a way he knows riles Shizuo further, “Though, by your reaction, you most certainly did not mind.”

Izaya saw the way Shizuo gritted his teeth, he braced himself for the punch that would be flying towards him at any second.

He let out the breath he’d been holding when Shizuo stood up and simply started walking away. And once again, his plans had been foiled.

Izaya watched for a few seconds as Shizuo began trailing down the dirt path, hands jammed in the pockets of his trousers and back hunched. Izaya had the sun glaring into the corner of his eye, and for a couple of seconds he only watched, jaw slack. For, he was expecting Shizuo to pick up the park sign at the entrance and come charging back with that in tow. But no, he walked past that, and now he was leaving the park entirely.

This was exactly the opposite of how this interaction had spanned out in Izaya’s mind. And there was no way Izaya was going to let Shizuo off so easily.

He jogged after him, slipping his knife up his sleeve, just in case he would need quick access. His feet hit the concrete with an unprecedented amount of noise, even in a city that never seems to shut up. And he quickly catches up with Shizuo’s underwhelming pace. It was not the chase that Izaya enjoys so greatly.

“Leave me alone flea,” Shizuo grunts, not even casting him a glance to the side. It leaves Izaya feeling entirely discarded in a way he didn’t think he’d be able to feel from Shizuo’s words alone. Not that he would show an ounce of that disappointment to anyone.

Instead, Izaya bumps his shoulder against Shizuo’s arm, so he almost falters in his step, and Izaya notes that his fists were now clenched, the skin pulled over his knuckles turned white, “But I am so _bored_ Shizu-chan,” he whines, leaning against Shizuo melodramatically, even as they keep walking.

Shizuo shoves Izaya across the street, though the force is delicate enough that Izaya doesn’t even lose his footing. Since when had Shizuo turned soft. “Don’t fucking touch me again, flea.” Izaya smirks, and instantly scrambles back to Shizuo’s side, walking entirely too close whilst keeping an inch of space between their shoulders.

“This better for you?” Izaya asks, his voice entirely innocent. He can feel the heat of Shizuo’s blood humming through his skin and washing over Izaya, and he storms off with greater pace. But Izaya’s always been faster, increasing his steps in order to keep up with the longer strides. To the average onlooker, the interaction may even look friendly, at least relative to them. The fact the section of Ikebukuro there were in hadn’t been destroyed yet showed signs of peace between them. Maybe Shizuo had had enough of wrecking the city he was supposed to be protecting from Izaya’s presence. Izaya wished he could understand Shizuo’s cognitive functions to a greater degree than he currently does.

But he can tell that he’s teetering on the edge of exploding and cutting just one wire will be enough to make him detonate. He may as well carry on with the same tactics he’d used earlier, they seemed to be working a charm.

Izaya stared straight ahead, in the same direction as Shizuo. Cars were moving past them in fleeting seconds, not long enough to notice who they were. The pavement was empty, and the overpass was blocked with traffic, indicating a car crash not much further on. Izaya wanted to go have a look. But, he wanted to unleash Shizuo’s fury more. He reached with his hand, knowing he was risking having every bone in it broken, and latches his fingers between Shizuo’s slack ones, dangling by his side.

Shizuo whipped his head around, eyes wide, and Izaya can feel his heartbeat on the finger tips that were hovering over the top of his hand. And Izaya looked back at him, thoughtfully for a second, simply at Shizuo’s so far subdued reaction. And then his signature smirk peels away the softer expression.

And that finally, _finally,_ causes Shizuo to snap.

Shizuo growls darkly, and suddenly Izaya can no longer feel the ground, as he is picked up by his coat and shoved against the nearest wall, which felt slightly damp under his hands as he braced himself. His head still falls back against it, hard.

He blinks once, and then twice, to regain his full vision, only to see Shizuo’s face inches from him, breath huffing out and splaying hot against Izaya’s. And his coat was being scrunched between his fingers, so he was crushed against the wall, his feet dangling into thin air.

Once he had gained a complete awareness of his surroundings, he lifted his gaze to Shizuo’s, whose whole body was shaking with rage, whilst Izaya stayed entirely neutral. “Don’t fuck with me like that,” Shizuo snarled, his bright white incisors revealed, glaring in the yellow light the streetlamps emit to replace the yellow light the sun emits.

And Izaya blinked again, before he too pulled back his lips, except this time into a smile instead of a scowl. And he continued to smile as he leaned his neck forwards, and spat in Shizuo’s face.

Everything in the world stilled then, not a single car moved. The air seemed to disappear.

And then it truly did disappear, as Shizuo releases one shoulder, and wraps his fingers around Izaya’s throat, pushing down on his windpipe hard. “Fuck you Izaya. You’re disgusting, you’re a dog,” he hissed, his arm muscles tensing in Izaya’s vision, which was rapidly blurring. And Shizuo dropped his hand from Izaya’s other shoulder, so he was only being held up from the ground by his neck, in order to pin Izaya’s wrists together. The knife that had been unveiled fell to the ground, metal clattering against concrete.

Izaya could feel his pulse racing, and his vision turning white in the bright lights. But he wasn’t scared of dying, given everything leading up to this moment, he knew that Shizuo could never kill him. So, instead, he reacted in the only way he deemed fitting.

Izaya hummed out a moan, that was deep in his chest, but only a whine in reality.

“Izaya,” Shizuo growled, and then he was crushing their lips together, Izaya’s cold blue against Shizuo’s hot red. It forced Izaya’s final breath from his lungs, leaving him empty even as Shizuo’s fingers grow from burning hot to distant pinpricks around his neck. Because Shizuo’s tongue is licking across Izaya’s, and there was no space for him to breathe, Shizuo crowding him out, his shadow swallowing him whole.

Still, Izaya chased Shizuo’s lips with his, can feel the blood rush to his head from where it had been cut off. His whole body felt hot, his brain felt slow and he thought he might faint in a second. But still, he closed his eyes and pulled Shizuo’s hips forwards to meet his.

At some point, his feet ended up back on the ground, but Izaya’s entire being was floating so far above his head that that didn’t seem to matter.

By the time Shizuo pulled back, Izaya was gasping for air, his lungs choking as he splutters on his own breaths, his lungs pulsing along with his brain. And his blood courses through his body at astronomical speeds, until he can finally feel his fingertips again.

Once he feels himself recovered enough, he kisses Shizuo again, and this time he regains the control that had been slipping out of his grasp when Shizuo’s own had been tightening. But Izaya never loses control entirely.

He slips one hand around the back of Shizuo’s neck, tangling his fingers into hair that was much too long, pulling it tightly so individual hairs rip out painstakingly slow. Shizuo groans, the sound vibrating against Izaya’s lips, making his tongue feel fuzzy from where it swipes over the side of Shizuo’s mouth, as he explores every crevice of the monster’s mouth, in the hopes of tasting blood. Any further proof of Izaya’s theorems won’t go amiss.

And then, when he gets bored, he nips Shizuo’s bottom lip, then sucks on it between lips and tongue and teeth, so he can’t pull away from the initial shock of pain that travels across the nervous system. Izaya can feel Shizuo begin to meld into him then, his body growing less stiff, arms wrapping around Izaya’s waist in an attempt to pull him ever closer, as if they were lovers, as if he couldn’t feel enough of Izaya’s body against him. They were chest to chest, knees clattering together and lips never parting, and yet Shizuo still holds Izaya tighter and tighter against him.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya mumbles, his voice coming out rough and breathless as he finally pulls away. But he has too, as Shizuo’s arms are like a python around his torso, and he can feel his spine beginning to distort in his body. It takes Shizuo a second to realise that, but then he releases Izaya, a look of disgust on his face. But Izaya was sure that self-loathing had nothing to do with him. “You live near here, don’t you?”

Shizuo looks up, brown eyes flashing dismay and then something else, something Izaya had never seen from him before. But it excited him, nonetheless. And he nods, “Uh, yeah, just a couple of blocks down this –“

“Then, lets go!” Izaya cut him off, grabbing Shizuo’s wrist and dragging him off before he could have any second thoughts about inviting Izaya home.

Their feet clatter against the concrete, and every few seconds Izaya would whip around, to press a brief kiss to Shizuo, somewhere on his face, and then they are running again. No longer a chase, they were treading side by side, equals in their own breathlessness. It could almost be sweet, except for the sinister smirk on Izaya’s lips. No, he had a plan devised, and he’d have some fun with it too.

The scuttled up the steps and crashed into the apartment unceremoniously. Izaya notes the weak hinges of the door, probably from the many times Shizuo has only just managed to restrain himself from tearing the entire door off the frame. But then, Shizuo is pressing Izaya back up against a wall, and he decides to stop focusing on hinges and start concentrating on the man who was pressing wet kisses to his neck.

His teeth dug sharply into the flesh, causing Izaya to flinch and take a grip of Shizuo’s dumb waistcoat. The teeth were followed by his tongue, circling over the wound that was now trickling blood, until he was lapping over the area. Izaya’s blood pressed against Shizuo’s tongue. He has to wonder how he tastes to him. And then Shizuo moves back to Izaya’s lips, and Izaya can taste his own blood on Shizuo’s tongue. Which is disgusting. Which has him mewling quietly, whilst moving a knee to press between Shizuo’s legs.

Izaya fumbles with Shizuo’s waistcoat buttons, knowing Shizuo wouldn’t dare to rip off his favourite outfit off. Shizuo pulls Izaya coat off his shoulders, so that it falls heavily to a heap in the floor, leaving Izaya in his all black attire. Izaya throws the waistcoat off and onto the floor, and tears the bowtie away from his neck, so Shizuo was only in his shirt, which was buttoned up lopsided. When Izaya pulled away, his head hitting the wall, it was almost an endearing sight. The lust in Shizuo’s eyes, sunglasses long since discarded, ruined that endearment.

“Jump up,” Shizuo growled, the first time either had spoken in a while. And Izaya obeyed immediately. Lure Shizuo into a false sense of trust, before he shatters it in its entirety. Strong hands reach under Izaya’s thighs, surprisingly delicate in their hold, propping him up against the wall until Izaya wraps his legs around Shizuo’s waist. Then, he was quick to transport him to his bedroom, stepping with years of experience of the rooms layout, whilst kissing the man he held in him arms.

Izaya closed his eyes, scoring the image of dirty dishes in the sink, a lack of a microwave and miniscule television into his mind, all for later use. He also hopes he may remember how softly Shizuo handled him after so many years of wanting to kill him. Oh, the irony.

Izaya is placed onto the bed, Shizuo crawling upwards so he’s hovering above Izaya. His fingers thread into Izaya’s hair, and suddenly the mood shifts, a tension gripping the air. It was as if a sense of nervousness was taking over, Shizuo’s grip wavering, and tangled threads suddenly coming lose. Izaya was quick to cut the threads entirely.

He shoved hard against Shizuo’s shoulder, then used his body weight and the initial surprise to topple Shizuo, until he is lying on his back, and Izaya is straddling his hips, smirk continuously plastered to his face, “Ah, much better,” he mutters. Because from up here, he was in control, and that will make the entire situation run just that bit smoother.

Shizuo can only hum in response, especially as Izaya is kissing him again. It is surprising, but Izaya genuinely enjoys kissing Shizuo. And it is not simply because every kiss is a step further towards total manipulation, but that his lips were soft, yet his teeth were sharp. It meant Izaya was left with wet lips, and a patch of blood, and equal measures pain and pleasure. It seemed they balanced each other out, and Izaya wanted to explore how far that theory went.

And whilst they were kissing, the wet sound of tongues sliding against each other the only noise echoing against the walls in the otherwise silent room, it was the unmistakable sound of clothing being ripped apart that broke the spell as Shizuo was sucking on Izaya’s tongue and his hands stroked through his hair. His hands stilled instantly, and he shoved at Izaya, so he was sitting upright in Shizuo’s lap.

The light from the streetlamp outside filtered directly into the room, so it was flooded in mild light that was only just brighter than moonlight. And glinting in that light was one of Izaya’s knives, gripped between his fingers. Izaya watched with a smile as Shizuo’s eyes widened, realising that knife had been used to tear Shizuo’s shirt open.

“Where did that come from?” Shizuo spluttered, as Izaya ran his fingers along the blade, removing the polyester threads from the blade, leaving it pure in his hands.

“Oh,” Izaya purred, using the knife instead of his fingers to drag Shizuo’s shirt apart, the point dragging along his skin without cutting into it, “This? That’s a secret Shizu-chan,” he mumbled. He could see the way Shizuo flinched with every movement of his arms, his eyes determinedly set upon the knife, instead of Izaya, “Now,” Izaya mumbles, bringing the knife under Shizuo’s chin, the point centimetres away from his throat, and he used that to angle his gaze upwards, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Shizuo bared his teeth at the patronising tone, disgust obvious in his eyes as he glares at Izaya, “Fuck you,” he growled. Although, he couldn’t be too angry, seeing as Izaya was still firmly in place on top of him. Izaya never declared himself to know everything, but he was sure it would be accurate to affirm that Shizuo was enjoying this. And with that knowledge, Izaya would only push it further.

“Be patient Shizu-chan, we’re in no rush for that quite yet,” Izaya replied, smiling at the dusting of pink that appears upon Shizuo’s cheeks, “Take your shirt off for me,” he commanded. And Shizuo obeyed, struggling to pull his arms out the sleeves, but eventually he pushed the tattered material away from his body. Izaya removed the knife from Shizuo’s chin and ran it down the length of Shizuo’s chest and torso, cold metal dragging on hot skin. He then follows that line with his tongue, so his skin is hot and cold and wet and dry all at once.

Izaya could see the way Shizuo flexed his fingers either side of his body, forming them into fists and then releasing them again. As if to hold himself back, the tension carrying all the way to his shoulders, and Izaya sighs, blowing hot air into his stomach, before reaching forwards to kiss Shizuo again, since he seems to relax when their mouths slot together. He probably can’t think about two actions at once. Izaya tongues his way across Shizuo’s lips, just to feel the shift as Shizuo’s shoulders drop once again, as he relaxes with a gasping sigh. He even shifts his hips upwards, to gain a vague sense of friction of his crotch against Izaya’s, so Izaya knew he was ready for the next step.

Izaya digs his knife into the right side of Shizuo’s chest, scoring a straight line deep into the skin. It causes the seams to fall apart, and bright red blood to flow downwards, and dribble onto the sheets. Shizuo cries out in pain at the action, tearing his lips away from Izaya’s, and eyes clamped shut at the sudden shock. He quickly shifts to grab Izaya’s wrist in a bone crushing grip, and once he opens his eyes again, Izaya can see him contemplating whether to throw him through the wall and far, far away. The fact he hadn’t done so already in a sudden flurry of anger as usual suggests that perhaps he too wanted to know where this was going to go.

“Hey, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, voice clear in his throat, as if they were stood on the streets before any other fight, “This will hurt less if you lie still.” Izaya dips one finger into the blood that continued to spill, another piece of evidence that he was human. And then he licks the liquid off his finger, sucking at his pointer finger thoughtfully, just to confirm, and it too tasted human.

Shizuo raised his top lip in obvious disgust at the sight before him, although the erection that he continued to sport told a different story, “What the fuck are you doing to me, Izaya?” he growled, although there was an unmistakable sigh behind the anger. It was a funny question to Izaya, as it had all sorts of implications. Physically or mentally, perhaps something in between, Izaya had to wonder what Shizuo meant by such a question. The lack of clarity meant Izaya was never going to answer.

“You’re gonna be a good for me?” Izaya asks, a smirk threatening to spill onto his lips, “You gonna be a good boy?” He knows the blood will have stained his lips a perfect red, and that he was perhaps looking more psychopathic than ever before. Shizou stared at him, defiance glaringly obvious in his gaze, although this defiance was undeniably masking something a lot darker within Shizuo, the part of him that was very much enjoying the situation that was unravelling. The fact that he was about to give himself away completely to another man, it must almost come as a relief for Shizuo. Izaya could see he gritted his teeth, and he couldn’t hold back the flash of a smile as Shizou nodded, just once.

Izaya licks his lips, swiping the remnants of blood away, before kissing Shizuo again. The sigh from Shizuo’s lips was one of respiratory gratefulness, as if he’d finally been freed from the invisible weights that have been dragging him down mentally. It was only brief, the kiss, and Izaya’s pulls away, his lips just barely resting upon Shizuo’s as he speaks, words melting onto Shizuo’s tongue. “Now, try not to flinch.”

And that’s when Izaya scored a second, horizontal line next to the original vertical one. Izaya watched as the blood from each cut mingled together, to pool into a greater stream that was staining Shizuo’s pale skin bright red. It was the most human Izaya had seen Shizuo, with blood settling all around them, and a pained expression on Shizuo’s face. The only thing that ruined it was the erection digging into Izaya’s thigh, as a reminder that the monster was enjoying it, and that was not very human at all.

Izaya continued his activities as if he was slicing vegetables, and not human flesh. He marvelled at the way it ripped open under his knife, as if his skin were a fabric. And how the blood flowed from every individual vein sliced in half. Izaya then travels his line of vision to Shizuo’s face, eyebrows creased in pain and lip being sucked between his teeth, the pain causing tears to prick in the corners of his eyes. Every so often, Shizuo would release a pained moan, deep in his throat and low in his chest. And that meant he was more than enjoying this. But that wasn’t nearly enough for Izaya. The average human would be screaming at such tortuous methods being used upon their bodies. Most would be sobbing, begging Izaya to stop, would be straining against his grip. Yet Shizuo was only grinding his crotch upwards, in a desperate attempt to feel more of Izaya.

Izaya stopped his actions a couple of times, simply to observe his handiwork, both from the knife and his general being. He’d wipe his thumb across Shizuo’s forehead, just to feel the sweat that was gathering. Then, he’d lick the salty flavour off his thumb. Then he’d lick Shizuo’s forehead, simply to have an uncontaminated taste of Shizuo’s sweat onto his tongue, and to leave the cold glint of his own DNA to sink into his skin, to infect him. Izaya wanted to poison Shizuo, he wanted to witness the slow death as he chokes on his very own saliva whilst begging Izaya for some of his. Izaya would never obey his commands.

It’s only once Shizuo’s breathing returns to normal that Izaya continues, the state of relaxation and beginnings of pure pleasure shattered. His knife was digging various lines of various degrees into his skin. It was almost methodological, a second nature to Izaya, one may say. He scored the final line, a centimetre or so deeper than the rest, just to extend that dull pain that must be thrumming through Shizuo’s chest. Izaya threw the knife to the ground, and it clattered loudly, metal against wood echoing, so Shizuo grows still.

Izaya grins as he watches Shizuo’s eyes, which had been screwed tightly shut explode open, looking directly into Izaya’s. And he saw the way his jaw relaxed, his teeth no longer entirely gritted together. And Izaya made sure his eyes followed the same path as Shizuo’s, so that they reach the same area at the same time. He could feel Shizuo’s blood boiling from the way his skin suddenly heated up across his body. The anger was almost becoming relaxing.

Izaya traced his fingers over the clean part of Shizuo’s chest, up and along his arms and then back again. It was to see the trail of goose bumps that appeared on his skin, the pale milky white blushing red under the touch of his fingers alone. And when Shizuo opened his mouth, Izaya ground his hips heavily, so that he could moan instead of talk.

For Izaya did not want to explain why he had carved I Z A Y A on the skin directly over Shizuo’s heart. It had sparked from the very darkest pits of his mind, something that slowly grew and overtook his rational thought, in lightning quick time. But with the blood continuing to run in various shades of red, and the letters scored in perfect straight lines, Izaya couldn’t help but admire what he had done. He leaned down, and licked the blood away from the edges, so he could taste his art. Metal covered his taste buds, the intoxicating feeling seeping into the muscle.

“So good, you’re so good for me,” Izaya mumbled, as a set of hands grab at his own hips and fingers dig hard into the bone, whilst Izaya trailed his tongue absently against soft, wet skin, “Would you like your reward now, or cash it in later?”

Shizuo barred his teeth at the statement, but Izaya felt no danger in his hands now, “Don’t make jokes now, you fuck,” he said. Izaya could tell he was trying to sound strong and powerful, as he usually did. But instead his voice came out breathless and whimpering, “Just do _something_!” The desperation to be touched arrived in his voice then. And Izaya compartmentalised that the carving on his chest didn’t seem to be bothering him, physically or mentally at the current moment.

“Hmm, okay okay. I’ll give in, just this once,” Izaya replied thoughtful, as if considering his options, and not as if he had planned this out from the moment he had kissed Shizuo in that park. A plan of his had never gone so accordingly, however.

Izaya trailed his fingers down Shizuo’s torso, and he skilfully removed his belt without a single second of hesitancy. And when Izaya looked up, he saw Shizuo’s eyes following the movement of his hands in a complete trance. So, Izaya finally had him submit to someone, and to himself at that! Knowing he had Shizu-chan wrapped around his finger led to his blood heating up across his body. Shizuo was his, and there was nothing the blond man will be able to do to convince him otherwise. So Izaya pulled down Shizuo’s trousers and boxers at once without another word, licking his lips at the sight that is put in front of him.

Izaya didn’t waver in his movements, spitting on his hand before wrapping his hand around Shizuo’s cock. He watched his facial expression, as his head whipped back against his plain pillows, and he let out a cry Izaya was sure he was holding back until that moment. “We should’ve been doing this earlier, hey?” Izaya muttered, mostly to himself, but the moan he got in response indicated that Shizuo agreed with him.

Izaya continued to jerk Shizuo off, his spare hand scratching various marks across the rest of Shizuo’s untouched skin, leaving pink scores across his body. And Shizuo, well he seemed unable to make decided movements anymore, his hands moving from Izaya’s hair, to his throat, and back to his mouth. When Shizuo tried to stick a finger between Izaya’s lips, he was quick to snap at it like a shark, sending Shizuo reeling back with a mixture of a whimper and a moan.

It wasn’t long however, before Izaya believed his own cock needed some attention, which was currently still constrained in his jeans. He removed his shirt lithely, Shizuo not noticing the miniscule second in which contact was lost from his body entirely. It made Izaya grin in his ordinary menacing fashion, for Shizuo was totally vulnerable at this point, and Izaya was totally going to take advantage of that. And Shizuo, with his eyes tightly closed and hips bucking up wildly, didn’t notice a thing.

He leaned down slowly and pressed his tongue to the head of Shizuo’s dick, letting the salty pre-cum soak his tongue whilst hot saliva dribbled down the underside. Shizuo whimpered at the new sensation, his hips bucking upwards and his breath caught in his throat. Izaya continued to torment the head with his tongue alone, swirling around the pink skin without letting his lips reach the tip, whilst he used his hands to remove his own jeans and boxers.  

And once he had kicked the items of clothing off, he removed his tongue, letting frigid air absorb where his spit had soaked, and Shizuo looked at him, trying to glare, but his eyes widened at the sight of Izaya’s own naked erection. So, instead he just moaned.

“Sit up,” Izaya commanded, gently hitting the insides of Shizuo’s thighs, which were quivering with subconscious pleasure. Shizuo responds to Izaya’s voice, sitting up right. He then pulled Izaya into another kiss, deep and slow, sharp teeth seemingly replaced with soft lip and tongue. It was a new sensation, Shizuo’s lips slowly moving across Izaya’s, displaying feelings that Izaya didn’t believe in, and Izaya leans back before a whirlwind of realisation could fully hit him. And anyway, those lips of Shizuo-chan’s could be used for a far more appropriate cause.

Izaya lifted himself onto his knees, and wound his fingers into Shizuo’s hair, guiding his lips to his cock. And Shizuo kept direct eye contact with Izaya as he wrapped his lips around Izaya, sending chills all the way down Izaya’s spine, and so his heart exploded in his chest. It was certainly a sight, with sweat sending a distinct glow across Shizuo’s face, and a pink undertone to his skin, and bright red, slightly bloody lips making wet noises across Izaya’s member. And the pure submission that was displayed in his eyes at that moment, staring right back up at Izaya. He couldn’t control the moan that broke through his lips.

Shizuo’s lips sunk further and further down, tears springing in his eyes when Izaya hit the back of his throat. And there was no way this was Shizuo’s first time doing something like this. Him and Tom had always seemed rather close, especially considering Shizuo’s less than desirable characteristics. Izaya tried not to let himself bristle with jealousy. But he thrust his hips forwards anyway, just as a small punishment for Shizuo’s previous sins. Sadly, Shizuo’s only moaned at the increased pressure in his throat, and Izaya had somehow managed to forget that the man was a freak.

Shizuo pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Izaya’s cock as he pulled back, and instead he sucked on the head and then a little further down, his cheeks hollowing whilst Izaya continued to wrap his fingers in Shizuo’s hair.

It wasn’t long before Izaya could feel his own orgasm building in his stomach. Shizuo was obviously well practised in these activities, as he went between tiny licks and kisses across Izaya’s cock that led to him squirming on his knees, to him swallowing Izaya up, his mouth closing around Izaya in swift movements. So soon, Izaya was bucking his hips without conscious control anymore. Yes, Shizuo truly had managed to make him lose some semblance of control, but in this case, he didn’t mind too much.

Izaya continued pumping his hips, watching as Shizuo sloppily tried to follow his movements, letting Izaya’s cock be pushed further and further down his throat, until Izaya could hold back no longer. And it wasn’t until the final second, when Izaya tugged sharply, wildly, at the hair at the back of Shizuo’s head, so his lips were removed entirely from Izaya. And that was when Izaya came, white cum shooting across Shizuo’s face. And Shizuo parted his lips just to catch a taste.

It was the dirtiest thing Izaya had ever seen.

And that was quickly taken off the first-place pedestal when Shizuo ran his hand over his face, and licked the cum off his palm and fingertips, releasing each finger from his mouth with an echoing pop. Izaya had to wonder where the confidence came from, not that he was at all bothered by it. No, in actual fact all the breath had been taken out of his lungs, leaving him winded and struggling to breathe as Shizuo let his little finger out from between his lips with that insufferable sound.

“You’re disgusting Shizuo-chan. I fucking love it,” Izaya groaned, whilst Shizuo grinned at him knowingly. And if Izaya saw his own facial expression at that moment he probably wouldn’t recognise it, he was so taken off guard. It was perhaps the first time he has felt he has had no control whatsoever. Shizuo truly was the most unpredictable beast.

“I’m sure you’re worse,” Shizuo purred, fucking purred, and before he knew it, Izaya was lying on his back, and Shizuo’s cock was directly above him.

And Izaya knew exactly what he was meant to do, so he took Shizuo between his lips, and shivered at the gasp that accompanied this. And Shizuo was unable to restrain himself, his hips rocking back and forth, his animalistic tendencies finally flourishing. And when Izaya looked up, he could see his name on Shizuo’s skin, bright red, but no longer bleeding, and it sent a moan up through Izaya’s throat, vibrating along Shizuo’s cock.

And that was all it took of him to come, the headboard he’d been holding for balance splintering in his fingers, the cracks snapping in Izaya’s ears and mixing with Shizuo’s low growls whilst he swallowed down Shizuo’s cum that ran down his throat, burning him slowly from the inside out.

And then Izaya grabbed at Shizuo’s shoulders, pulled him down and kissed him hard, as he could feel the energy seeping out of his body. And Shizuo’s cum mixed and mingled with his own on Shizuo’s tongue, in some cruel turn of events. Because, Shizuo wasn’t the only one who had been infected, Izaya’s bloodstream was pounding and racing due to Shizuo’s entire being. Izaya had been poisoned just as much as Shizuo. And that was never the plan.

But somehow, he found himself unable to care as Shizuo slipped down, so he was lying by Izaya’s side, his lips still brushing over Izaya’s with a caressing feeling that came close to something like infatuation. Not that Izaya knew much about that.

They kissed for a few more minutes. Or a few more hours. It was dark outside, so Izaya had no way of telling how much time had passed. But he let his guard down for the time in which their lips slid together without a word, the high of before still swirling in each of their heads. Izaya trailed his fingers along the letters he had dispensed over Shizuo’s skin. They were already beginning to scab over, the freak Shizuo was, and his fingers brushed over them, so Shizuo’s fingers tightened from where they were digging into Izaya’s waist. Not that Izaya minded the pressure, it only reminded him that everything was real, and the world was still spinning at around a thousand miles an hour, despite him lying in Shizuo’s bed and feeling completely contempt.

Shizuo brushed his hand across Izaya’s face, pulling him back delicately, the ghost of a smile traipsing his lips. Izaya saw him swallow roughly, and he could feel Shizuo’s blood thrum in his body, his heart beating against Izaya’s chest, where they were lying skin to skin.

“Izaya, I. Fuck, I-“

Izaya was quick to shut him up with another kiss, and then he pulled back and slapped his cheek, although not nearly as hard as he would’ve done just hours previously, before this night.

Shizuo looked at him, eyes narrowed, mouth hanging open. As if he had been betrayed. As if he hadn’t expected something like that. Izaya rolled his eyes, for the stupid boy gets attached much too easily if he is offended by that.

Izaya coughed before he spoke, the air suddenly growing a lot colder, “Well, I think that’s my cue to leave,” he said, voice back to it’s familiar mocking tone as he sat up and flung his legs over the side of the bed. There was something extremely hollow about the tone, however.

Izaya could feel Shizuo’s eyes on him as he grabbed his clothes, shoving them back on his body that was covered in sweat still, so he immediately felt disgustingly sticky. But he knew he would never be able to leave tonight if he were to use the shower. And the thought of that sent his heart beating in something of fear, and maybe, just maybe, something else.

Izaya walked out the room with out a second glance back, giving a nonchalant wave with his back turned, “See you around, Shizuo-chan!” he called.

And before he left, he heard Shizuo’s voice as well, still rough around the edges, and maybe trembling slightly. “See you soon, Izaya-kun.”

It sounded like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a lot more vanilla but then i just had this thought of Izaya cutting his own damn name on Shizuo's skin and fuck if I wasn't going to write that. I found Izaya's character so hard to write i mean if anyone isn't human it is him. Also i did take a break for like a month writing this, I did reread it before i started writing, but there may be some continuity errors or just writing style change like half way through... sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed, check out my other fics if they're your kinda thing, if not, have a great life :)


End file.
